The Future is in the Flowers
by Moony4413
Summary: Just a very fluffy story for those of you in a good mood. Obi-Wan and Anakin go on a picnic and they find out something very important about one another. Fic contains slash don't like it don't read!


AN: This idea just popped into my head and wouldn't pop out so I didn't know what else to do so I wrote it down please enjoy and maybe check out my other work in progress because that would be amazing! Also yes the civilian outfits are off but you know what this is how it was in my head so this is how it is on paper.

DISCLAIMER: Unless George Lucas had a sex change and a shit load of other plastic surgery I am not him and so I own nothing but the idea that popped in my head for the plot of the story. If I owned it it would not be anywhere near the same story!

Obi-Wan is 31 eek and Anakin is 18 I don't know if that's the real gap but it sounds realistic so whatever.

It was one of Obi-Wan and Anakin's rare days off and Obi-Wan had suggested a picnic. Anakin, whom just wanted to get out of they're shared apartment eagerly agreed. So it was that about half an hour later they were calmly sitting on a blanket enjoying the long days of early summer in the park.

"Master I just love being out here I mean it get so boring, no offense, doing nothing but training and studying all day." Anakin was plopped lazily on his back happily absorbing the afternoon sun. He watched his master as Obi-Wan gazed at some kids that were playing tag. Obi-Wan looked thoroughly godly his hair was reflecting light that turned it a deep golden-red color and he was wearing a simple civilian outfit of dark jeans and a worn green T-shirt with a v-neck. Black sunglasses finished the look.

"Yeah I know, I hated being cramped up in temple with my master." Obi-Wan told his Padawan than added with a smile "Of course I'm so much cooler than Qui-Gon was."

"Actually from what I can tell you are." Anakin sat up. "And you would be even cooler if you gave me the food and we started eating." He smiled showing all his teeth and wiggled his eyebrows. He looked unbelievably cute in his lightly colored ratty jeans and a white tee. His eyes covered with a pair of white sunglasses that Obi could not get him to give up no matter how much he said he looked like a hippy in them.

"Alright I see how it is you just use me for food. That's cool I can deal with that but you owe me then!" Obi-Wan crossed his arms and made an adorable pouty face. Anakin tried to no avail to get around his sulking master and to the grub.

"Okay I'm hungry so I guess I will let you be my bitch, that's you're prize kay" Surprisingly Obi didn't freak out however his eyes did double in size; only briefly though.

"Umm no I don't think so; you can be my bitch and you get the food but no, I'm not your bitch."

"Okay deal. Now give me the food." Anakin reached out for his prize but couldn't help wondering if he really would get to be Obi's bitch, he could only hope.

They happily munched the meal Obi-Wan had made completely by hand. Anakin was so proud of him for that because usually what they ate came in a box whether or not it was a take out box was completely dependent on Obi's mood at dinner time. The two of them joked around and had a wonderful time until the meal was done at which time the older of them calmly plopped down and laid spread eagle in the sun.

"I never want this day to end Ani."

"Me neither." He answered wanting to hold his master right there in the grass for everyone to see. He knew that he couldn't though ever, even if Obi were to allow it. That was a very unlikely occurrence though and Anakin knew that. The Padawan leaned against a tree and watched everyone around him but mostly he watched his master.

Eventually Anakin became worried that his master was either dead or unconscious and he crawled over to him and was about to poke him when Obi-Wan gabbed his hand and pulled it. The result was that Anakin did a face plant in the ground and became very irritated.

"Whatcha do that for." He cried spitting grass out in Obi's face who's eyes widened as he wiped away the saliva covered grass from just below his right eye.

"Well my young apprentice I was testing you; you did horribly and you spat at me so sorry but you failed." He said this as he sat up.

"Oh yeah?"

"Ye-"Obi-Wan was cut off by his apprentice tackling him. They wrestled and rolled around away from their picnic and ended up tumbling down a hill they fell apart as they hit the bottom. Both were laughing hysterically and couldn't stop their fits because whenever they stopped the other wouldn't which caused them to laugh again this time harder. "Force you're insane Ani what would you have done if we'd run into a tree and I'd gotten my head bashed in?"

"Well…" Anakin contemplated that for a minute then responded. "I would have said thank the force it was him not me and walked away. What would you have done?"

"Same I guess." For that the master got swatted by his apprentice. "You are such a hypocrite Ani." Obi-Wan had a flower in his hand now that he had picked out of the grass they were now sitting upon.

"How do you figure?" The Padawan asked.

"Well." His master responded tossing some of the petals from his flower at Anakin's face. Some of them stuck in his hair looking almost like snowflakes. "You say that you'd leave me there and I say that I would do the same and you smack me. That's not very nice."

"Well I'm deeply sorry Master, I didn't know I'd hurt your feelings." There was a long, awkward pause before Anakin asked: " Is that flower very interesting?"

"Yes as a matter of fact it is."

"Oh well um… how so?"

" Well I'm telling the future." Obi-Wan smiled at this and waved his hands dramatically. Anakin was not convinced but since Obi-Wan seemed so happy he couldn't help smiling as well.

"Okay tell my future then."

"Ani it's not that simple haven't you ever done this I need a yes or no question."

"Alright then." Anakin paused thinking of the possibilities and then he knew what to ask but he had to change it a bit. "Okay does she love me?"

"Who?" His master was clearly confused about this.

"It doesn't matter just ask the freaking flower!" Obi flinched.

"Alright." Anakin's master set to work, he picked the petals from the flower and Anakin could see his lips moving but couldn't tell what it was he was saying. "Sorry Anakin." He responded at the last petal. "No, she doesn't love you." Obi-Wan picked another flower and examined it.

"Well can I ask another question?" Anakin was now desperate, he needed to know the truth.

"Um sure I guess so. What's your question?" Obi-Wan asked stopping his inspections.

"Does… Well… uh... does he love me?" Anakin couldn't look his master in the eye. But Obi-Wan didn't even flinch the truth was he really hoped that 'he' was him. Alas Obi picked the petals and ended with the same result.

"I'm sorry Anakin." He looked at him hopefully. "You know I know something that this flower doesn't." Anakin really didn't care about whatever that was he already had all he needed to know.

"What's that?" He eventually asked.

"He does love you." Before Anakin could ask 'what' Obi-Wan's lips were against his and once more they were rolling around it was a gentle kiss but yet passionate. Soft but hard. Happy yet sad. Hopeful but hopeless. It was the kiss of two people in love that couldn't be. It was amazing. As soon as they both came up for air Obi-Wan said one last thing before plunging in for another kiss, something that said it all.

"Anakin I love you." And Anakin responded saying the words that summed up everything in Anakin's heart.

"I love you too Obi-Wan Kenobi and I always will."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well that's all hope you enjoyed it please R & R because that is the coolest thing for you to do now!


End file.
